


Midnight dance

by mrsbutterfleyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slow Dancing, it's literally just fluff, levi needs sleeping meds, out of character but not really, they're in love i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbutterfleyes/pseuds/mrsbutterfleyes
Summary: Levi can't sleep, he goes to the kitchen and finds himself slow-dancing with Erwinthat's literally it
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Midnight dance

**Author's Note:**

> wow so i can actually write something else than pure angst?? kinda proud of myself

By now, he was accustomed to insomnia. It was Hange who first told him what it truly was. For him, it was part of his daily life. For as long as he could remember, nights were just hours of pure blessed silence. Staying awake was never a problem. He could easily stay awake for days with only a two hours nap.  
However, they had just come back from a weeklong mission. Fortunately, they didn’t have any more dead soldiers to carry on their shoulders. It was, overall, a successful mission. Except now, he felt tired. His body was heavy under the covers but his eyes stayed wide open. He was starting to get desperate. Reading didn’t work, changing positions every few minutes made the whole thing worse, staring at the ceiling was useless and counting until he fell asleep became boring quite quickly. He was tired.  
Behind all the praise, behind all the glory, behind all that “Humanity’s Strongest Soldier” fuss, Levi Ackerman was still a Human. And to function, a human needed sleep.  
He groaned. For once, he wanted to rest. Actually rest. But once again, his ill brain decided to go against his first choice. It was far too late for that. He needed a cup of tea.

This is how the Captain ended up watching his Commander slow dancing all by himself around the table in the kitchen, his face shining under the pale moonlight.  
The Commander had his eyes closed, his hair were not in his usually neat form, a few strands of hair would fall here and then on his forehead, tickling him. He would scrunch up his nose, trying to make the hair go away, giggling. He was humming a song Levi never heard of. It was slow, soothing and the smaller man found himself enjoying the sound of it.  
He considered whether or not he should disturb his friend. He seemed to have a great time by himself at this ungodly hour. Nonetheless, Levi really did need his cup of tea if he didn’t want to go insane.  
He didn’t have to ponder too much as the low humming and the even sound of footsteps abruptly stopped.  
“Levi?”  
Erwin’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. To Levi’s surprise, he sounded almost pleased. “Did I wake you up?” he asked, his voice still.  
Levi furrowed his brow. “Smith, my room is at the other end of this house. There’s no way in hell you could have woke me up.”  
He decided this was his queue. He marched forward, aiming for the teapot. What he didn’t expect was for the tall man to grab his wrist and sway him.  
Now, Levi was not a fan of being touched. Whether it was because of a fight or just a light hand on the shoulder. But, over time, he started noticing how easily he could let Hange or Erwin touch him without feeling like his skin was crawling or without the intense need to scream and hide. Levi felt comfortable. Still, the sudden touch surprised him. He would never admit the strangled squeal that made its way out of his throat.  
Then, in ushered tones, “What the hell, Erwin? What are you doing?”  
Erwin chuckled, putting his large hands on each side of Levi’s wrist, letting him no room to fly away. “Dancing,” he replied, stating the obvious, his face splitting into an easy smile.  
And just like that, Erwin was back to his soft humming and slow dancing. Except this time, he wasn’t doing it all by himself.  
“What’s this song?” Levi asked, breaking the silence, amazed by how gentle his own voice sounded.  
Erwin stopped, looking down at his dance partner. Sensing his friend’s gaze, Levi looked up.  
“My dad used to teach me the piano,” he began. “One day, I told him I wanted to know something about my mother. She died giving birth to me. That’s what I was told anyway. Father didn’t say anything. Then, he played this song. Over and over again. I decided to learn it. I think it’s printed in my mind now. Like muscle memory. I could play it with my eyes closed.”  
As if to illustrate his words, he started to move his finger against Levi’s night clothes. He hummed the accords, the music notes, his voice light.  
It felt like they spent hours like this, completely comfortable around each other, in some rare peace. This time, when Erwin stopped, it didn’t feel abrupt. Even when the song stopped and the fingers stopped moving, they continued their slow dance around the table, bathed in the sole light of the full moon.  
Levi didn’t say anything when Erwin put his chin on the top of the Captain’s head, nor did Erwin talk when Levi put his hands just above his waistband, reducing the space between them.  
For both of the men, it was a mystery why the other was awake. It was like a mutual agreement not to ask. As right now, nothing else mattered more than the other’s presence.


End file.
